together
by gazette-raven
Summary: put ikuto, tadase, kaname&zero together what do you get?  well tadase goes first!


Together! *BANG*

Have you ever wondered what would happen if you left Kaname Kuran, Zero Kirriyuu, Tadase Hotori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi in a small room together?

All four of the boys stood in a corner of their own no one wanted to introduce themselves or talk to the other person, Tadase cracked first (twelve seconds after being in the room exactly) "the walls are closing in, I miss Kiseki, were going to be crushed by the walls, the roof is caving in!" he cried out Ikuto looked up at him and mumbled "baby." Tadase turned around from facing the corner he spotted Zero's gun, Ikuto pulled out his phone as Tadase crossed the room to stand by Zero, so Zero crossed the room to where Tadase was standing and Tadase followed him, Ikuto started to text Amu –beep, beep, beep- Tadase gave Zero that weird smile as they stood next to each other, Zero made a face like he wanted to eat Tadase but Tadase just stared at his fangs as he reached for Zero's gun, Zero didn't notice because he was too busy putting his finger up at Kaname but Kaname was staring at the roof as if he was waiting for a girl to poke her head through it or something, Ikuto still on his phone texting a conversation to Amu about cross dressing and elephants. Tadase grabbed Zero's gun and in a split second he shot himself in the head Zero's reaction was simply taking his gun back from the dead body lying on the floor and walking back over the other side of the room, Ikuto started to laugh he then took a photo of Tadase's dead body while he was laughing, he sent the picture to Amu with a little note saying: LOL-smirk- he just shot himself! W/ sum guys gun! Ikuto kept laughing, Zero kept putting his finger up at Kaname and Kaname kept looking at the ceiling, Zero got bored soon so he swore at Kaname in Russian but it was no fun as Kaname was more interested in the ceiling than Zero's impressive Russian, so Zero shot him. It's as simple as that, Ikuto looked up from his phone "LOL." Was all he said. A few minutes later a part of the ceiling crashed onto the floor, this caught both Ikuto's and Zero's attention, Ikuto pointed up and said "roof."

"Nice to meet you again captain obvious!" Zero said to him. They both looked up, Ikuto looked at Zero and back at the roof, Zero looked at Ikuto and back at the roof then a purple-haired girl with blue eyes popped her head through the hole she had a lollypop in her mouth, she looked around the room and said "man being a stalker is a lot harder than it used to be!" she looked around once again and said "by any chance have you seen a guy with brown hair, goes by the name Tsukune?" both the boys shook their heads and she went back up into the roof sealing the hole with ice as she left. Zero and Ikuto looked at each other Ikuto broke down into a laughing fit as for Zero he just stood there in thinking mode making puzzled faces and arranging his thoughts. "Hey what's your name what's your phone number?" Zero looked at him

"Phone number?" Zero asked Ikuto looked dumbfounded "I don't have a phone and my name is Zero! And you better not mistake me for my brother! Or I will kill you!" Ikuto smirked as Zero pulled his gun out of his coat pocket and pointed it at Ikuto. Ikuto put his finger on the end of Zero's gun and moved it to the side as he was saying "yeah, yeah nice toy, but seriously you don't have a mobile phone? Dude you're like sixteen, seventeen maybe and you don't have a phone? If you don't have a phone do you have a girlfriend?" Zero pulled his gun away from Ikuto and put it back in his coat pocket "well." Zero started "there IS a girl I like but she likes that guy." Zero pointed at Kaname's body Ikuto smirked "looks like she can't go out with him anymore!" he burst out into a full on laugh Zero stood as Ikuto rolled around on the floor. There was a huge explosion and half of the wall came crashing down on Ikuto, as an orange haired ninja-looking teenager walked in on Zero "this isn't my story." The teen said as he stared not blinking at Zero "let's go Ichigo!" a small lion teddy said while taking the teen away with him, Zero smacked his hand against his forehead before picking up Ikuto's phone and walking off.

The end!


End file.
